Etna
DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 10% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 600% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 30% chance |procs = 3 |skill 2 = Cutie Punch |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】When own soldiers could become 0 after an attack, endure the attack with 1 soldier during the turn / Can't be nullified / 60% chance |procs 2 = 1 |skill g = ☆Cutie Punch |skill g lv1 = Deal 400% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 10% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 700% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 35% chance |procs g = 3 |skill g2 = ☆Cutie Punch |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】When own soldiers could become 0 after an attack, endure the attack with 1 soldier during the turn / Can't be nullified / 70% chance |procs g2 = 1 |skill x = ★Cutie Punch |skill x lv1 = Deal 500% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 5 turns / 20% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 800% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 5 turns / 40% chance |procs x = 4 |skill x2 = ★Cutie Punch |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】When own soldiers could become 0 after an attack, endure the attack with 1 soldier during the turn / Can't be nullified / 80% chance |procs x2 = 1 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = The demon Etna and fallen angel Flonne are the top two pint-sized Netherworld heroines! |friendship = Flonne, are you actually enjoying fighting battles? |meet = -Let's do this, Flonne! -Wait for me, Etna! |battle start = Together we're invincible! |battle end = Ouch, that hurt... |friendship max = Flonne, you're totally at home in the Netherworld now! |friendship event = Etna, you, too, finally understand what love is! Your likability on the status screen is irrefutable evidence! |rebirth = I'm cuter and more popular than ever before. With the power of love, you get courage times a hundred! |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Angel and Demon Core |rebirth item 1 count = 1 |availability = Amalgamation }} ''Amalgamation''